


Troublemakers

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: How bad can a surprise be if four gunslingers are looking for shelter on a ranch of a lizard girl?





	1. Relaxing at midday

A hot wind blew over the Mojave Desert. In the past, it had been a hard time for Beans, but today it was different. The water supply was secured again, thanks to Rango, and, by implication, the existence of her ranch too.

She looked wistfully through the window of her house. It was early afternoon and the sun shone extremely hot as always. But yet she wasn't going to go to Dirt today. She had spent so much time with Rango all weeks that she had almost neglected her duties. Now she wanted to be alone for a while and to gently recall all the excitements. Rango would have liked to keep her company, but he had his duties too and could not always be present for her. In the city that would still have been possible because he had his office there, but he could only go to her ranch when there was no work to do.

Beans understood this too well, since Bill had been causing a lot of trouble lately. Last week he had caused a commotion in the saloon, the other time harassment of strangers and in the end even an attack on Rango.

She shook her head disapprovingly. Wherever Bill went, he just made trouble.

She strolled thoughtfully into the living room, where she dropped onto the sofa. She didn't want to think about these rascals today anymore. Just relax. For the next two days she wanted nothing more than relaxing.

* * *

Beans had just finished her dinner when dusk came.

With singing hum, she cleaned the table and went to the kitchen. She pumped water into a wash basin to wash the dishes there. The lizard had just dipped the first plate into the hot water when she thought she heard strange noises outside. The girl paused in surprise. First, she thought it was just the wind. But when she listened more closely, she realized that it was the peccary in the barn who grunted restlessly.

The lizard girl tried to ignore it and went back to work. But her draft animal didn't want to rest. Was there something wrong outside?

With a sigh, she put the dishes out of her hand, dried her wet hands on the apron and went into the living room. Although she feared nothing bad, but she took her rifle off the holder as a precaution, checked the safety catch and took it to the front door. With tensed hand, she reached for the handle and pushed the door open. But her feet couldn't cross the threshold.

She let out a stifling cry when a shadow appeared in front of her suddenly. Hastily she leveled her rifle, but the flash of a revolver in the corridor light petrified her.


	2. Intruders in the evening

"Don't you dare to shoot," Bill said icy. "I warn you!"

Beans's hands trembled slightly, but she held her nerve to keep the gun upright. The Gila lizard continued to advance his revolver and the tips of the two weapons touched with a metallic, quiet clang.

The lizard girl felt the pressure of Bill's weapon. He wanted to push her rifle aside, but she didn't allow that.

"What do you want here?!" she snapped. "Get out! There is nothing to get from me!"

The Gila monster's eyes narrowed. "Don't go too far, or I'll force an entrance to your shabby dwelling."

"Uh, Bill?"

Beans looked over Bill's shoulder in surprise where Kinski was appearing. In all the flurry, she hadn't noticed that his "friends" were there too.

"Hi, Beans. - Do we want to stand here longer? Stumpy can any longer."

"What is he talking about?" Beans asked, still holding her rifle.

"If you give us entry, you will find out. So please..."

Without beating around the bush, Bill grabbed the end of Beans's rifle and shoved her back with the gun into the house, straight into the living room.

Beans was so perplexed that she didn't press the shutter release luckily.

Inside, the larger lizard positioned himself next to her to make way for the others, where Kinski and Chorizo stumbled in with Stump under their arms.

The desert hare struggled to stay on his feet. Without asking for permission, the three headed for the living room sofa, where they put Stump in.

When the two stepped aside, Beans noticed a dark red patch on the bandit's left shoulder.

"You're bleeding."

"Well spotted," Kinski said sarcastically and removed the improvised bandage around Stump's arm.

"It's not bad," Stump gasped. "Just a graze shot."

"Don't leave blood stains on it," said Beans pointedly.

"Do you have dressing material?" Kinski asked.

Snorting, she put the rifle back in its place. Bill wouldn't dare shoot her. At least she hoped so. But when she thought about the day in the bank ...

"What is it now?" the Gila monster asked impatiently. "Don't you or don't you?"

"Yes, yes," the girl countered. "I'll bring it to you. But that you steal nothing from me. And don't break anything."

"All right, mother," said Kinski with mock cheerfulness.

While Beans was getting a first-aid kit, she could hear the voices of the men in the living room talking to each other, but so quietly that she barely understood a word.

When she came back, Kinski was waiting for her almost expectantly. No sooner, he had started cleaning the wound, Stump gasped at the slightest touch.

Kinski grinned broadly.

"Oh, did it hurt?" he purred.

"Nooooope," Stump drawled. "I only whine for my pleasure."

While Kinski tried for Stump, Beans couldn't help to ask a question and looked around with a piercing look. "What have you done again?"

"Nothing at all," Chorizo said sanctimoniously, folding his fingertips together with an innocent expression, which made Beans more suspicious only.

"I know your "nothing" too well," she growled. "You didn't add a dash of a shot for fun, did you?"

"With lead or alcohol?" Stump joked, but then he winced again because of Kinski's doctor work.

Beans narrowed her eyes. "Who was it?"

"Not your sheriff friend, little lady," Bill said now. "It's men's stuff at that."

"Tz." With that, Beans raised her nose angrily and looked offended.

Kinski had finally treated the wound and put Stump's arm in a sling.

"Hey. I'm hungry," said Chorizo. "Can we eat anything?"

"Excellent idea."

The lizard girl gasped audibly. "Now you want to allow yourself something on my costs? You can't be all there! Ride to your home, or are you so lazy to steal something to eat?"

"Then we'll steal it right here," said Kinski cheekily and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, how dare you!"

Beans wanted to block his path immediately, but Bill abrasively grabbed her arm. Her efforts to push him away were shattered when the big Gila monster hugged her tightly, but not in a gentle way. Beans almost lost her breath as he put his strong arms around her upper body with a warning gesture.

"We can politely ask you," he whispered in her ear. "But if you keep acting like a crazy thing, I get nervous. Roger that?"

One last firm squeeze of him and the girl nodded hastily, if only with a stubborn expression on her face.

* * *

Bill's men had no hesitation to inspect every closet. Even the porcelain tableware was studied in detail to discuss how much it was worth.

Chorizo did a search through the pantry and put everything on the kitchen table. No matter whether canned goods, bread, water or sweets. Everyone took something from everything.

Beans stood in the kitchen threshold and watched everything with a peeved gesture.

Bill had clawed a can of peaches and slashed it open with his knife in front of Beans and got a crushing look from her.

"Fill yourself up if you like," she hissed angrily. "But then you disappear again!"

"Disappear?" Stump whined and lifted his bandaged arm. "I have to confine to bed. I need a rest."

"He's right," Chorizo agreed with full mouth.

"We also have to hide," added Kinski.

"Hide? Of whom?"

But Kinski put his hand over his lips as if he were going to zip it up. A very clear signal that he didn't want to say one word more about and maintained his silence.

Beans put her arms akimbo. "You don't stay in my house!"

"Ho, come off it, young lady, okay?" Bill interposed. "Otherwise it will be uncomfortable for you."

Her mouth remained open in indignation as Bill turned to his comrades.

"You three sleep in the living room. I sleep in her room."

Bean's eyes widened more.

"WHAT?! Are you totally bloody stupid now?!"

"Of course on the little couch," Bill added quickly.

But that calmed Beans down not a bit.

"In _my_ room?"

Bill chuckled. "If you'd prefer, that I climb to bed with you."

Kinski quickly put his hand over his mouth to hide his broad grin.

But for Beans it wasn't funny. "Sleep wherever you want, but not in my room!"

With a loud hissing hiss, Bill planted himself up in front of her. "Either your room or your bed. What do you prefer?"


	3. A wakeful night

Satisfied with himself, Bill shook out the pillow and tossed it on one end of the small sofa. Beans's room was up a flight of stairs on the first floor. As a small child, she had lived in a tin can with her father until she had a house built further away in the country to start a family with a ranch, which, however, was still missing.

As he looked around, he clicked his tongue approvingly. The girl didn't have a bad taste in the matter of decor. The house had painted white and the room decorated with beautiful light wallpapers. A large bed stood at one end of the room, while on the other side a dresser with a dressing table and stool adorned the corner. Beans was sitting in front of the mirror, combing her hair quickly and nervously.

Bill glowered at her. The girl felt his eyes on the back of her neck and their rivaling eyes met in the mirrored glass. Beans's fingers tightened around the handle of her brush as Bill grinned at her.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked in a muffled, mocking voice.

"No," she replied shortly and firmly. "I just don't trust you, that's all."

"Trusting what?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Should this be an invitation?"

Very upset, she put the comb aside. For a few seconds, she just stared at her hands. Then she stood up with a jerk and strode over to a closet.

Bill kept his eyes glued to her. His searching look caused the girl discomfort.

Finally, she stopped and glared at him defiantly.

"What are you staring at me for?!"

"No nightdress?" Bill asked with mock depression. "I'm disappointed."

Annoyed, Beans rolled her eyes. "I'm going to change my clothes, but only if you go out."

Instead of complying with her request, the heavy Gila lizard settled in the padded bench and crossed his hands behind the head. "I can stay wherever I want. I will not look anything away from you."

Immediately Beans wanted to launch into a protest, but Bill was stubborn enough that he didn't want to listen to a woman, so she gritted her teeth and walked past him with a snort of rage. She opened the closet doors, took out a small stack of clothes, and ran to the folding screen.

Before she disappeared behind it, she gave him a last scathing, warning look.

"Don't you dare to stare in here."

The Gila lizard giggled with amusement. "Only if you insist."

Without another comment, just a mumbled growl, she jumped behind the wall and started changing for the night.

Initially the bigger lizard lowered his eyes a little, just in case if she watched him through a slit. In contrast to his hearing that paid attention to the smallest sound. When her dress rustled on the floor, he raised his head.

Finally, the Gila lizard kept an eye on the closet shield, in the hope to catch a glimpse of a shadow at least.

More hasty, scurrying, rustling movements followed. Then suddenly it was quiet.

Bill craned his neck. Had she fallen back to her stiffness? But then he noticed a slight movement at the top. Apparently, she had combed her hair again and seemed to be thinking about what to do now.

He heard how she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm coming out now."

"Go ahead. Or are you so ugly that you're afraid, I could tip over?"

"Don't you dare laugh."

With that, she came out from behind the shield.

Bill was sitting on the sofa and didn't know what to say at first. The only thing that changed a lot were his eyes, which widened somehow.

Beans put her hands on the hips.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked in a malicious tone.

"Nope, nope," the Gila lizard brought herself to say. "I just mean ..."

Instead of seeing a dress as expected, she wore light-colored pajamas. Bill couldn't remember ever seeing her in pants. Looked chic. He had to admit.

Beans ignored his stupid look as good as she could and turned to her bed.

"Then it's O.K."

With that, she opened the blanket and smoothed the pillow.

Bill's eyes were still fixed on her legs. He wanted to ask her to roll up her trousers for a moment, but he bit his lips immediately. This lizard lady would jump in his face for that undoubtedly, for this reason he choked off any comment inside.

The bed crunched slightly as Beans settled in and covered the blanket over her body.

Bill did the same. Even though the couch creaked under his weight. Then he pulled a thin blanket over himself and lolled his head on the pillow. Beans watched him from her bed.

"Well," she started. Her posture was downright tensed. "Then good night."

The Gila lizard nodded and took off the hat, which he placed on a small table next to him.

"Night."

Beans reached beside herself and turned off the oil lamp.

Suddenly it was pitch-black in the room.

Only the moon shone faintly through the curtains.

Still unsettled and with a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, Beans sank onto the pillow. For a while she stared at the ceiling and struggled to tell the crook boss, that he shouldn't get into mischief. But then she let it be. Words were useless for him. He only understood the language of firearms.

Suddenly Bean thought a bad thought. Why hadn't she taken her gun to her room? She cursed herself. Why didn't she? Should she go down the stairs again?

Slowly she raised her head a little and looked towards the sofa, where the lizard lay motionless. His breathing was quiet and regular.

"I hope, he doesn't snore," Beans thought. She didn't trust the whole thing.

Why had the four come to her house? Were they really followed by someone? Or was it just an excuse for something? Had Stump even faked his gunshot wound?

Beans shook her head. They would not even pull off such a stupid complex comedy, but she wasn't absolutely sure. So much has changed since Rango came to town.

With a deep sigh, she rolled herself on the side. Even if she had a gun, it wouldn't help her anything against four men who had no qualms about killing a woman. All she could do was to hope that they didn't target her.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax somehow. But she couldn't kill the feeling that Bill could stand next to her bed at any moment. Finally, the tiredness overcame her and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Pictures of the desert passed before Beans's inner eyes. But not for long. At some point a burned, stuffy smell stung her nose.

Did it burn anywhere?

She woke up coughing.

No, it wasn't a dream. The smell was real!

"What…!"

Startled, she sat up in bed.

"Bill!"

The girl gasped, holding her hand over her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Beans almost tripped over her legs as she struggled out of the blanket.

In just a few steps she was standing next to the sofa, where a large lizard calmly puffed a cigar.

"What do you think of?!" Beans scolded. "Are you crazy?! You can't smoke here!"

Bill didn't seem to care about her anger at all.

"Why so upset?" he asked after blowing another cloud of smoke into the already thick air. "I was only annoyed by a mosquito. I had to smoke it out…"

Beans's mouth remained open, but she had to close it again immediately because of the smoke.

"Do you wanna suffocate me?!" she gasped.

Bill shrugged. "Relax. It's just a little ..."

Beans didn't let him finish and tore the glow stick out of his fingers. Then she ran to the window, which nearly tore off its hinges when she opened it, and tossed the cigar outside, to Bill's frustration.

"Hey!" The Gila lizard rose up from her bed. "It was expensive!"

"Such stinking things don't come into my house," she snapped. "And now I advise you to sleep immediately, or I will ..."

At that moment the door opened after a short knocking and Kinski entered the room. When he saw the two competing lizards in the room, he stopped.

"Oh, chat hour?"

With anger, Beans ran to her dessert and turned on the lamp.

"Can't I have one moment of rest here?"

As soon as the light was on, Kinski's face changed from a sly grin to astonishment, which only made Beans angrier. With dark face, she put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on now? What do you want here?"

Kinski stood there; his mouth slightly open as if he had forgotten his text. "Uh ... it was something. Now I don't know anymore."

Only now Beans noticed how he was looking down at her.

At last, she had caught herself again and let out a loud snort. "Never seen a woman in pants?"

"Yes, yes," the desert hare said. "It's just ... uh, I don't know."

Annoyed, she crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea why you came up the stairs?"

"Oh, this is up here?" Kinski looked around in surprise.

Gradually, it went too far for Bill. He was dissatisfied enough that this lady had thrown his cigar out of the window literally.

"Now finally say it! I have no desire to philosophize about your stupidity here all night."

Kinski rubbed his head hastily. "What was it, what was it? Uh, I opened the door, then up the stairs ... oh! It's because of Stumpy. He doesn't feel very well, and now we found the wine closet. And then we thought it would be the best to ask you ... very politely."

He grinned broadly.

"Well, can we?"

Beans opened her mouth, but Kinski got ahead of her.

"Just so that he can fall asleep better. Such a little nightcap works wonders sometimes."

He pointed to his shoulder. "His arm hurts so much; you know."

Beans glanced up at the sky. "All right, all right. - But very little! No drinking orgy! Or you get something behind your ears."

"If you wear your pants ..."

"Get out of here!" Beans interrupted the grinning rabbit and Kinski preferred to leave the room.

Beans heard him trample down the stairs. A hasty verbal exchange followed immediately below, followed by loud laughter.

Beans rubbed her temples. They were probably joking about their night outfit.

"Headache?" Bill asked maliciously and Beans answered his question with a wailing murmur. Tiredly she rubbed her face and went back to her sleeping place.

"Do me a favor and just let me sleep in peace tonight."

With that she let herself fall onto the bed without strength.

"Just sleep."

She grabbed her blanket, which she hastily wrapped up and buried her head.

It was silent for a while. Bill stayed in the room all the time, watching her with a mocking smile.

On soft soles he approached the half-asleep lizard girl and turned out the light.


	4. A rough morning

Soft morning light shimmered through the living room curtains and tickled Stump's nose, who was snoring on the sofa with Kinski. From a distance they looked like a couple who had fallen asleep. Chorizo was sitting with his back against the site of the sofa, his hat pulled low over his eyes.

As the sun continued its walk, the light fell on three empty _Old Desert_ alcohol bottles that lay scattered on the floor and the remaining drops of spirits sparkled.

Same upstairs, the sun's rays made their way to Bill's sleeping place first. Blinking, the Gila lizard opened its eyes and rubbed them in surprise. Then he remembered why he was lying in Beans's room. Groaning, he straightened up and looked over at her bed.

The lizard girl was lying on her stomach, holding the pillow with her arms like a teddy bear and was making very, very quiet, murmuring sounds occasionally.

Bill, who had never seen her sleep before, stood up curiously and ventured out to her very close. He backed away when Beans briefly muttered a little louder, but then she breathed softly and barely audibly again.

For a while the gangster boss looked at her without moving.

But then the Gila lizard could not resist the temptation and leaned down. He had to make a great deal of effort not to giggle loudly. When he was only a few inches away from her face, he flicked his tongue briefly over her. She smelled of fresh soap, especially her clothes.

Clean girl, Bill thought approvingly, who never dealt with women's stuff.

After sniffing her sufficiently, he nudged her cheek gently with his lips.

A smile passed over Beans's lips. Still with closed eyes, she began to loll on her back in bed.

Bill had straightened up now, watching with a grin as the girl slowly opened her eyes.

First she had to become inured to the morning light and blinked.

Only when she realized who was actually standing next to her bed, her muscles froze. In shock, she stared at the Gila lizard, which gave a somber giggle.

"Who did you expect? Your green friend? Unfortunately, he's not here. But he does that with you, doesn't he?"

Suddenly Beans sat up straight in bed and let out a shrill scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She grabbed her pillow and pushed the blanket almost over her shoulders.

At first Bill was completely surprised by this reaction, then he crossed his arms crossly.

"Hey, just don't think I'm such kind of guy."

Suddenly she took the pillow and hit him several times.

"You bloody bastard!"

Bill had to hold his hands protectively in front of him. Although he could have jumped at her easily, but he refrained from doing so.

"Hey, keep your hair on! I slept on the sofa all night, okay? I wasn't looking for a cuddle hour with you."

At that moment, there were rumbling steps on the stairs outside, which running bottom up to them. Shortly afterwards the door of the room was opened and Kinski jumped in. He looked around hastily, as if he was expecting an attack.

"What was that? A raid?"

His eyes rested on Beans and Bill.

"Did something happen?" Stump asked, who was pushing past Kinski, closely followed by Chorizo, who was still not fully awake.

"Has the roof collapsed?"

Suddenly all three men stood in the room.

Beans threw the pillow at them and hit Chorizo's face.

"GO AWAY!"

The three crooks didn't understand what was going on and looked over at their boss.

"Hey, Bill," Kinski said. "What did you do?"

But Bill had other ideas than answering his question and hurried to the door to the others.

"Get out of here quickly."

"But I wanted to see the pants ..."

Bill didn't let Chorizo finish and pushed him into the hallway so violently that all three hit the floor in a domino effect.

"Don't you dare to show your face here again!" Beans hissed after them.

"I can control myself," Bill snapped and throwing the door shut.

* * *

Stump glanced at the kitchen clock in silence.

"She's been up there for over half an hour now," he said thoughtfully.

"Mm," it came only from his neighbor sitters, who were sitting around the kitchen table.

Kinski raised his two index fingers and tapped the tabletop with them.

"Maybe we were a bit too pushy."

"What would you do if there were four guys in your bedroom?" Chorizo asked a little sleepily.

"Well not with guys. But with four ladies ..."

All four giggled, then silence fell again.

"Um, do you think ..." Stump hesitated a little bit to finish the sentence. "Do you think ... we should apologize?"

"No." Bill firmly declined. "She will calm down again. You'll see, she'll be down here in less than an hour. She's not a girl who is ducking her head because of such guys like us."

As a matter of fact. No more than 10 minutes passed when they heard footsteps on the landing.

None of the four dared to turn to her immediately.

Beans was back in her usual dress. When she came into the kitchen, she stopped briefly, then she went wordlessly to the kitchen counter.

There she took out a few plates and took bread out of the cupboard.

Kinski hesitated and cleaned his throat.

"Can we have some coffee?"

"Coffee would be wonderful," Chorizo exclaimed enthusiastically and clapped his hands.

Beans glared at them, but said nothing. With firm hand movements she put the kettle on and then she filtered the coffee powder.

Chorizo slowly bent over to Stump. "Too bad she's no longer wearing her pants."

At that moment she turned and went to the table.

"Do you just want to talk about my pants for the rest of the day?"

With a loud clank she slammed the coffee pot on the table.

The sudden outbreak of temper prompted the two to change quickly the subject.

"The coffee smells good," Kinski said after a strong sniff and poured something into the cup immediately that Beans had also put on the table.

The rabbit was about to drink when Bill took the mug from his hand.

"Wait a minute," warned the Gila monster. "I think our hostess should taste before we let it run over here, right? It could be that we can't take it."

Now Stump and Chorizo were staring into their cups.

Beans, who was back at the kitchen counter, dropped the knife in her hand onto a wooden board angrily.

But Bill didn't give up and held up the mug.

Beans pounded furiously at him, tore the mug from his hand and drank the coffee, which was still too warm, in one go.

Panting, she put the cup down again. "So. Satisfied?!"

With that, she ran back to the counter.

Kinski examined the cup and wondered whether he should ask for a new one.

But then Beans appeared out of nowhere, exchanged the cups again and Kinski sat stunned in his chair with a new washed cup.

Stump almost blew out his coffee, but swallowed it down in time.

"What kind of coffee is that?" he asked quickly.

The girl had just returned with a plate of bread, which she placed on the table with the other things.

"Just ground coffee," she answered tonelessly and went back to the kitchen counter.

"Aha."

While the others were eating, Beans noticed how Bill was peering over to the kitchen window occasionally.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked inquiringly as she took her breakfast next to the stove.

"No," Bill replied succinctly. "I hope not."

Beans narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, I've completely forgotten," Kinski fell into the debate. "How is your arm?"

Stump tried to push the bandage away. "Not too bad."

"I'll take a look at the wound."

"Wait!" Beans interrupted their doctor zeal. "Not at the dining table. Make it in the living room."

"All right."

With grumbling sounds, the two desert rabbits left the kitchen.

The table became eerily silent. Everyone chewed their food.

Beans and Bill pierced each other with evil eyes.

Chorizo was uncomfortable with the freezing cold between the two reptiles and sipped his coffee nervously.

"The coffee tastes really good."

Suddenly, several shots were fired. All of them threw themselves on the ground.

In the next second everyone realized that the shots came from the living room.


	5. A men noon

There was a stifling silence for a fraction of the time. Until a deep male voice from outside struck like a lightning.

"HEY! I saw you!"

The person seemed to stand only a few feet away from the house.

Beans was the first one who dared to lift her head from the floor again.

That voice seemed familiar to her.

But before she could even make a sound over her trembling lips, Bill had jumped up and stood in a few steps in the living room.

Glass lay over the place, which had been created by the shattered window panes.

The Gila monster hurriedly looked around. A movement behind the sofa let him breathe a sigh of relief when the heads of his remaining crew appeared behind it.

"T-that guy just popped in here," Stump stammered.

A malicious hiss escaped the big lizard.

"This idiot!"

"HEY! Are you hibernating in there or what?" it sounded again from outside.

They hurried to the smashed windows and peeked carefully through the curtains. Including Beans, who had regained composure and wanted to face the person who had dared to cause such a mess in her home without saying anything beforehand.

Not far away someone was standing with two brandished revolvers. The accompanying shooter was a large lizard, perhaps as tall and wide as Bill, albeit with clear external differences. He was wearing jeans, but instead of an undershirt, he was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt. A white liana-shaped tattoo was on his left forearm. A metal chain flashed around his neck and he wore a dark gray Baker Boy slate hat on his head.

"Huhu ?!"

The lizard took down the revolvers a little so that it was easier to see his face. "I didn't want to take root here!"

Beans sank against the wall of her living room. The lizard was a Chuckwalla and she only knew one who had such bad behavior.

"Chuck ?!" she cried with irritation and looked over at Bill. "Please don't tell me it's Chuck."

The bandits in her house exchanged mischievous looks and mumbled.

"No .. nes ... yes."

"I thought he is hanging around in Arizona," hissed Bean indignantly.

"He was," Stump confirmed her anger. "But now he's back again."

"Probably because of the water," added Kinski.

Chorizo also had to put in his two cents. "Yesterday he just appeared to us out of nowhere. We weren't even prepared for a duel."

The girl groaned and touched her head. "Oh no! Are the gang warfare starting again with you?"

Bill growled. "It's not our fault that it was my ... our city from that we had to displace in the past."

"Your city?"

But Beans wasn't in the mood of discussing that topic. Instead, she opened the front door and trudged out of the house furiously.

"Chuck!"

The Chuckwalla giggled outside when he saw the girl approaching.

"Oh, hola, numb nut. Long time no see. You are still living here?"

"My name is still Beans!" She snapped at him.

"Okay, beanstalk. Could you get out of the line of fire? I have something to do."

But the lizard girl was unimpressible.

"Does that have to be again ?!" Angrily she put her hands on her hips. "I thought you would have clarified that once and for all years ago."

The Chuckwalla hissed amused. "In these days, it was a dead paper here. But now I'm interested again. And I don't need any wimps like them here on my land."

"Your land?!"

Bill's head had popped up in the door frame, but he didn't venture out yet.

"It is my land!"

"Not a bit of it!" Chuck said. "It is my country."

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"That's enough now!"

Angrily she pried one of the revolvers out of Chuck's hand.

"If you already have different opinions, then have it out each other like men!"

She waved the gun around. "But without lead poisoning!"

Chuck rubbed his scaly forehead.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea. What do you think, Billy?"

Bill was now standing on the terrace, cracking his fingers. "All right."

"Ha, gorgeous."

Both put their revolvers away and wanted to start at once, but Beans held him back.

"No! No fights in my house!"

"All right," said Bill. "Then we'll fight outside."

Both large lizards marched next to the barn, always bumping into each other.

The others trotted on. Only Beans was indignant.

"I'll frazzle you out!" Bill growled.

"Says you," countered Chuck. "Still a big mouth like a couple of years ago."

"Not bigger than you ..."

"Shut up and strike."

They had reached the courtyard behind the barn and neither of them hesitated long and clashed at each other. Both rolled across the floor, pushed each other off and each tried to hit the other.

"Strike hard, Bill!" Stump cheered and rubbed his bandaged arm.

The others also agreed to the commendation. Beans stood next to it with crossed arms and shook her head disapprovingly. "Men."

The fight lasted barely a minute when both fighters tipped over exhausted.

Stump, Kinski and Chorizo hurried to Bill and tried to lift him up again. But Beans had no understanding for a new kick-off.

"Stop now!" She roared. "Bill! Chuck! I want that you shake hands and get along with each other for today!"

The two brawlers stood up with panting. Bill had it a little easier because his three people supported him.

Her hands clung brutally, but everyone had a mean grin on his lips.

"Sorry Stumpy for banging you in the shoulder," Chuck apologized with mock regret.

"Oh, it almost doesn't hurt anymore," said Stump, which was not entirely true.

"But next time I'll defeat you. Sure as rain."

Bill pressed the handshake tighter. "Not if I defeat you first."

"All right. But very soon."

They gave each other another strong handshake. Then they broke apart as if nothing had happened.

"It was nice to see you again," Chuck muttered as he was walking away. When he passed Beans, he gave her a mischievous look. "Perhaps I'll come over to you for a coffee."

He said goodbye with a laugh.

Bill adjusted his braces.

"Alright guys. Let's ride."

Beans stared at the four stunned.

"Hey, Beans!" She heard Kinski call. "It was nice with you. We should repeat it."

Chorizo giggled to himself. "Too bad, I would like to see her in pants again. What color have they?"

"Hey, Beans!" Stump said. "The coffee was good. Can we have a coffee-to-go?"

"Hey!" Bill called to her. "Are you frozen again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck will be a rival for Bill in some stories in the future. This should be a short appearance for him.


	6. Afternoon in the city

"Beans?"

Rango was very surprised to see her standing in front of the door of his office.

"I thought you wanted to relax on your ranch."

"That's what I thought first too. But better in a noisy city than under a bunch of idiots."

At first the chameleon didn't know what to do with this statement. But then he perked his eyebrows up.

"Did anyone bother you?" he asked inquiringly.

"Oh, forget it!"

She grabbed her bag.

"If you're looking for me, I'm in the hotel."

With that, she turned on her heel. But before her foot touched the dusty street floor, Rango tried to call her back.

"But, Beans, I ..."

"No, Rango!" she interrupted him firmly. "Do me a favor and just don't say anything now, okay? I don't want to hear anything today."

With that, she sprinted straight away.

The chameleon looked after her in surprise.

"I just wanted to tell her that Bill had been seen here in town."

He shrugged. "Well. She is a robust nature. She'll call me when she needs help."

* * *

"Room 7 on the first floor has a beautiful view of the main street," said Mr. Barker, the hotel owner proudly.

Beans hastily snatched the key out of his hand.

"Just as well. The main thing is that it is free from men."

She ran up the stairs and unlocked the room. After the water explosion, all the houses had to be renovated. Now the walls were dry again. The beds freshly made. She tossed the bag in the corner and dropped relieved onto the bed, where she stretched out properly.

"Rest at last," she thought.

She dozed off for a while.

"Hello, numb nut."

She startled; her eyes widened.

"You chose the best room."

Beans's jaw remained down as Chuck waved at her with a broad grin.

With a choked cry, she straightened up.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I decided to reconquer the city bit by bit. Today I am reconquering my hotel, then the saloon tomorrow, the bank the day after tomorrow… "

"Says you."

Beans couldn't believe that Bill was standing in the doorway.

"This is still my hotel," Bill snapped without as much looking at Beans.

"No, this is my hotel now," Chuck countered, pointing wildly to himself. "And my room as well. And my floor."

The chuckwalla took off and jumped through the window onto the hotel's canopy. With anger, Bill looked out of the window and saw Chuck climb onto the roof.

"My roof!" He heard Chuck call down to him.

The Gila lizard hisses furiously. "After him!"

At the next moment Kinski, Stump and Chorizo jumped over the threshold. When they saw Beans sitting in bed, they raised their hats briefly or waved to her.

"Hello Beans," Stump greeted and followed Bill through the window.

"The coffee was good," Kinski called to her before hurrying after the others.

"Get in touch when you put your pants back on," Chorizo giggled and went outside, too. IN a flash there was the wildest tramp on the roof.

"Leave my chimney!"

"Hey, Bill, mind the loose roof tiles!"

Beans remained on her bed as if frozen. Then she raised her arms. "RANGO!"

**\- The End -**


End file.
